Here With Me
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: ::Song Fic:: ::Yaoi:: The need for to have have Gohan back is strong, but how far is Trunks willing to go to get him back? ::Here With Me By Dido::


 Guys…. You're going to have to be light with me on this one… this is my first attempt at an angst, romance, song fic and Yaoi. But a plus is that I get to try them out all at once in one fic. But get gentle with your comments no harshness. 
    
    Disclaimer: I _am_ getting something out of this! The reviews! Other than that I don't get anything. Don't sue...  wont even get the reviews if you do. DBZ is owned by that guy… and that other guy…
    
    The Song is "Here With Me" by Dido. 
    
    Also, I'm never usually one for happy endings, but I couldn't leave little Trunksy all sad like that so he got a happy ending. But … with happy and me I usually put humor in … I know that this starts out sorta sad then go a bit humorish … but I will fix that later. 
    
    On another note, this was a challenge that I saw from a site and decided to do … it's a great site so plz visit. 
    
    So yea… oh, and I also don't own Dido's song either … 
    
    'Here With Me'
    
                   ooooooooooooo 
    
    I didn't hear you leave,
    
    I wonder how am I still here
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    "GOHAN!!!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image. 
    
    His master was NOT lying on the ground, unmoving. 
    
    His best friend was NOT lying in a pool of his own blood. 
    
    His love was NOT dead. 
    
    "GOHAN!! NO!!!" 
    
    He felt his heart as it was ripped and torn from his cheast. As if the monsters that had killed his master where killing him too. Ripping him apart slowly bit by bit, inch by inch until there was nothing left but an empty shell. Tears streamed down his face, mingling and mixing with the rain that poured down from the black heavens overhead. 
    
    Why? "Why'd you have to leave?" he yelled into the darkness, "You were everything to me!" 
    
    A scream of heart wrenching pain tore through his throat. As his lungs fought for oxygen, a golden aura engulfed him, forcing his hair up, changing its colour to match the aura. 
    
    ****
    
    Trunks awoke with a start, thin layer of sweat resting over his body, heart thumping in his chest, breathing slightly hitched. Silently and without thinking, he crawled out of bed and exited the room.
    
    Once again he found himself in his master's room, staring blackly at the white sheets, wondering where the older man could have gone at this time in the morning. A lump filled his throat and his heart weighed down as he remembered that he would never see his master again. He was gone forever.
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
     I don't want to move a thing. It might change my memory
    
    Oh, I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    The blankets on the plain bed were still crumpled from the last night they spent together, before the end. Quietly, he turned away, shutting the door behind him. Nothing had been moved in the room since that day. And he doubted it ever would. It was too painful and always would be. 
    
    ****
    
    His mother had been working a Time Machine, her idea was to send him back in time and to stop the androids from even surfacing or at least warn the Z fighter's that they were coming. In doing this none of what has happen would happen. Though it didn't work out quite as planned in the end. So, he went, thinking nothing of it. But he had made a miscalculation. He didn't realize something … 
    
    Gohan would be there. 
    
    The second he arrived, an insane urge was telling him to fly west and he would be happy. But he resisted the urge. He knew his mission, and no primary instinct was going to stop him. So he killed Frieza and King Kold, with no difficulty at all and turned towards the Z fighter's. Then he saw him. What he wouldn't have given to have run up to and hugged the boy. And he almost did. But Mirai no Trunks Vegeta Briefs has a _bit _more control then that. 
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe
    
    Until you're resting here with me,
    
    I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe
    
    Until you're resting here with me.....
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    Suddenly, nights after that were no more pleasant than just after his master's death. The nights of horror that were repeated night after night after his master's death were starting to ease up, but now that he had seen his master again they were back at full force. Nights of pain and torture, reliving every possible way that he could been killed, over and over till his body couldn't take it and awoke him with a scream. Sweat would pour from his body, in an attempt to cool the heated shock out of his system. Breathing came unnatural for a while, as he would force his lungs to take in the life giving oxygen. When the lungs resumed to their duties, breaths come raggedly as though he'd been running for the last twenty years. 
    
    When he had returned to the past, he was there for a year and bit, his hair had grown long, and his attitude had changed slightly. He had more self-control and he was happier, being with friends and family. Gohan was just as he'd imagined he would be as a boy; cute, slightly naïve, a little clumsy, still as caring and innocent. Trunks and Gohan had soon become friends; it was never a dull moment with him. Though Trunks still ached for the comfort that his master had given him, he was content with being with this Gohan just as friends, nothing else. 
    
    He never actually told them that he had been 'involved', if you will, with the Gohan of his time. Often he wondered if he should, but the reactions he conjured up in his mind of his father and some of the other's were not all that inviting. And also Gohan, what would he think? Would he be disgusted? Would he ignore him? Trunks didn't know, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. 
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    I don't want to call my friends; they might wake me from this dream  
    
    And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been
    
    Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    He hated doing it though. Lying to them. It wasn't a full-on lie where they ask the question and the answer was from the truth, but not telling them, in it's own right, was a lie. And hiding was for the weak and cowardly. But he couldn't help it, he didn't know these people all that well, he knew of them, he knew about them, but he didn't _know_ them.  
    
    ****
    
    Then the Cell games arrived, and it drove all these thoughts from his mind. But then something happened that he didn't expect. He died. Lying on the ground, a hole in his chest. Blood poured out of him for half minute or so before his heart actually stopped beating and he succumbed to the darkness that was quickly edging it's way through his mind. A second of darkness and suddenly a bright light shone. And he couldn't see for a while, he was blinded by the sheer intensity of it. 
    
    "Shit! My eyes!" he shouted. 
    
    "Shut up!" Trunks let his eyes adjust to the surroundings. Cold tiles cooled the back of his body as he lay on the ground. Before he knew it, he was up on his feet again. 
    
    "Sorry," He apologized quickly to the giant figure behind the desk. 
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe 
    
    Until you're resting here with me
    
    I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe
    
    until you're resting here...
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    "Hello?" Trunks whirled around to face the familiar voice. 
    
    "Goku?" he asked uncertainly. "Is Cell dead? Do you know what's happening down there?" 
    
    "What are you talking about? We've never even met before. But my son, Gohan, said he knew you, so I came down to collect you for him…." Goku explained, an usually serious expression on his face. "It seems he has an obsession or something about you…" The purple haired demi-Saiyan immediately looked down at his feet, as if he'd done something wrong. "It's a bit worrying," 
    
    "Uh…" Trunks said. He was a man of many words. "Yeah… uh… sorry about that…" 
    
    "What do ya mean?" Goku asked his face changing from serious to quizzical. 
    
    "N-nothing," his cheeks stained red. He was getting slightly anxious by now. Somehow, he'd ended up in his own time's heaven, which means that his Gohan was near.  "Can we go to Gohan now?" 
    
    "Sure, I'm going to use my Instant Trans-"
    
    "Instant Transmission, I know, let's go please!" the boy finally looked up at Goku before grabbing his shoulder as though it was his only lifeline, even though he was dead… 
    
    "Right." Goku nodded, his face fixed with concentration as two fingers contacted his for head. Soon the sign-in desk was blurring, pushed aside by the image of a small planet with a big house on it. They were in the middle of circle of the people that he'd been living with for the past week, but there were only slight differences. But where was Gohan? 
    
    "Trunks?" a sweetly familiar voice said from behind him. Warmth filled his whole body; a huge smile adorned his face. Quickly, he turned around. 
    
    "Gohan!" he practically yelled as he flew into his love's open arms. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder. "I've missed you so much. So, so much." His mouth placed kissed up and down his koi's neck, breathing in his sweet scent, tasting it on his lips. He knew that all the Z fighter's were there, but at the moment he didn't care who was watching, he was with his Gohan, that's all that mattered. 
    
    "I've missed you too." Came Gohan's angelic voice. Slowly the arms around him pulled back, and Trunks protested from the lack of heat. "Come on, Trunks. Let me look at you." Reluctantly, Trunks stepped back a couple of step so that his koi could see how much he'd grown, nearly stepping on Krillin in the process. Sheepishly, he said he was sorry and turned back to Gohan who looked him up and down. Suddenly, he placed a hand on his own chest and sighed dramatically, with a slightly dreamy look in his eye. "My widdle Twunksie's all grown up… look at you."
    
    "Don't call me that!" Trunks said in a childish voice. 
    
    Gohan put two hands up, as if to protect himself from Trunks, "Ok, ok. Ease up tiger." Then Gohan's smile disappeared almost instantaneously and he crossed his arms. "But why are you here, hm? I wasn't expecting you for another 70 years, at least. You disappoint me. Now, tell me," his master said wrapping an arm around Trunks' waist and forcing him to walk towards the strange house. "Why are you here?" 
    
    Trunks took a deep breath in and began to explain everything that had happened in his past 4 years, with interruptions from the Z fighter's all wanting the details of the battle. 
    
    ****
    
    "But Cell came back, we kinda didn't see him and … well … he killed me ... the end I guess." 
    
    "Well, that's quite the story. I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while again." Gohan said with sadness laced into his beautiful voice. 
    
    "What do you mean?!" Trunks asked suddenly, eyes wide in shock. 
    
    "I know my friends, family, and myself, of course, and even though these one's are from another timeline, I know they will wish you back as soon as possible." Gohan explained sadly. Most of the Z fighter's nodded. "And a good thing too! You're too young to die anyway." 
    
    "But … but I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you again. I love you Gohan!" his voice was slightly hysterical.
    
    "I know you do. And I love you too." Gohan said affectionately, "But please do this for me. I want no attempts to come back. Please."
    
    Trunks' mind was working fast, he didn't want to leave Gohan, but he was gonna have to. A sudden idea struck Trunks and he smile up at his love. "I'll do better than that." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Gohan's lips. Then his hands started disappearing in front of his eyes. "See you soon Gohan." He turned to the Z fighter's, "And you guys! It was good meeting you all! Later dad!"
    
    "Wait! What are you …" Gohan's questioning voice faded out of hearing range as he was transported miles and miles away back to Earth where all his new friend were smiling at him and welcoming him back home. He smiled in a daze, as something went on a little ways away. Something sad was happening, if the looks on the Z-fighter's faces meant anything, but he couldn't hear them, let alone understand anything they were saying. A strange buzzing of happiness filled his head and concentrating on anything else at that moment was unthinkable. 
    
    Sure that tight knot in his heart was back, and he started missing his own Gohan again, but he knew he was going to see him again soon so it didn't matter. 
    
    ****
    
    "So..." he asked them later on. "Where's Goku?" For some reason they all looked at him like he was crazy. 
    
    ****
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe
    
    until you're resting here with me
    
    I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe 
    
    Until you're resting here with me...
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    During the next week or so, Trunks decided to stop being so serious and start being a whole lot happier. When anyone asked him why, he would just shake his head, with that silly smile on his face and refuse to answer. The only person who knew was his mother, who had agreed to help him in gathering supplies, and fixing up the ship. Then _somehow_, Vegeta got wind of his plan and decided he would come along for the ride. Then one night when they had ChiChi and Gohan over for dinner, Vegeta 'accidentally' let out what was happening so Gohan wanted to come and, though ChiChi did complain, four people were going for the trip. Now Gohan, being the chatty person he was, told Piccolo, so Piccolo wanted to come and protect him from _something_, what that was Trunks wasn't sure of but he presumed it was his father, even though Gohan was stronger, and Krillin, who decided that going on another trip into space would be fun.__
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide 
    
    I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe
    
    until you're resting here with me
    
    I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe
    
    until you're resting here.....
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    "I SUMMON THE ETERNAL DRAGON!" yelled a random Namekian. The skies grew dark and the wind sped up. Lightning flashed and waves crashed. The rough winds ruffled their hair and light shot up from the seven Dragon Balls as the Eternal Dragon, Porungar formed himself for his once a year performance. 
    
    Trunks smiled, he was finally going to get his wish. Five years of waiting, a month of traveling, two days of searching and he was finally going to get his wish. 
    
    "YOU HAVE THREE WISHES! STATE THEM NOW!" bellowed the dragon. 
    
    "I wish for all the Z-fighters of my time to be alive!" Trunks yelled and watch as the Namek translated it to the Dragon. 
    
    The Dragon paused. Trunks held his breath. It seemed to be contemplating. "IT HAS BEEN DONE!" he said in his low voice. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. 
    
    "Well, where are they!" he yelled at the beast. 
    
    The Namek translated, which is actually kind of stupid since the Dragon could speak in English yet needed a Namekian translator. 
    
    "THEY ARE WHERE THEY WERE BEFORE I BROUGHT THEM BACK TO LIFE!" the Dragon replied. Vegeta was getting bored so decided to get a drink from the water.
    
    "Well, I want them here!" Trunks demanded in a childish manner. 
    
    The Namekian made the wish and there they were. "IT HAS BEEN DONE!" 
    
    All of them, including Roshi and ChiChi. 
    
    Chibi Gohan and Krillin gasped at the sight of the Mirai Z Fighters.
    
    "Gohan!" Trunks practically screamed as he ran up to his master and gave him the biggest glomping he'd ever received. Vegeta, who was in the middle of swallowing his water, spat it out. "Gohan you're alive now! Everyone is! We can go back to normal now!"   
    
    "Wow ..." Gohan said, slowly taking in everything. 
    
    "MY PATCIENCE IS WEARING!" Yelled the Dragon. "STATE YOUR LAST WISH OR I WILL LEAVE!" 
    
    "Alright, alright." Said Trunks. "Keep your scales on. I wish for everyone here to be back at their real homes no matter what time line!" 
    
    The Namek translated again. And in a second everyone had disappeared. "IT HAS BEEN DONE!" the Dragon yelled to no one. And he disappeared like the people, though with a big dramatic flash of light. 
    
    ****
    
    Trunks snuggled closer into Gohan's body breathing in his mate's scent. With a sigh he fell into dream world. The nightmares that had plagued him for years were gone and he could finally sleep in peace. 
    
                   ooooooooooooo
    
    I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe
    
    until you're resting here with me
    
    I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe
    
    until you're resting here with me..........

   ooooooooooooo

"I love you, Gohan…." 


End file.
